The correction for the effect of inhomogeneity in body tissues is of considerable importance in the treatment optimization especially, of lesions in the thoracal region, such as the tumors of the breast, the esophagus, or the lung. The advent of CT has made this meaningful. The recently described NFD is being extended by the incorporation of the density scaling concept in the field size as well as the depth parameter, in the analytical formalism. Initial results are highly encouraging. The method appears to be accurate, versatile and easy to implement.